wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Written in the Stars...
Written in the Stars is a fanfiction written by me (Armaeggaddon). No changes can be made except for grammar/spelling. This fanfiction is more of a test to get a feel of how I write. It will only be a couple paragraphs long. Maybe I will expand on it, but it is likely most of this will be added to my Wings of Fire and Dark series. Comment below on what you think about it and what I should do to improve my writing. Written in the Stars... Today was a beautiful night. A perfect night. The black sky stretched on forever, seeming like an endless void. Thousands of stars dotted the sky, forming intricate patterns and casting their light among the forests and mountains. The three moons of Pyrrhia gazed among the earth, looking like monarchs ruling the sky. Aurora, her pink and green scales shining under the starlight, gazed among the stars. She sat at the edge of a cliff, a river silently churning below. She glanced at the dragon to her right. His white scales glowed a silver color under the starlight. His bright purple eyes were also pointed at the skies. Aurora compared herself to the other dragon, Shiro. They were different, yet they were similar, in a way. Aurora didn't speak often, while Shiro always had something to say. Both Aurora and Shiro have large minds with high intelligence. Both of them also had lost a loved one and had to suffer the pain. Aurora had noticed how quiet he got sometimes, his mind somewhere else. "How is it like to be free?" Aurora's mind snapped back to the present as she realized that Shiro had spoken in his quiet, emotionless voice. His head sill faced the stars above, but his left eye was trained on her. Aurora looked at him, her head tilted a little, a questioningly look on her face. There was silence for a moment. "What is it like to be free? To go wherever you wish? To do whatever you wish? All my life, I had someone control me, who would pick where I could go and where I couldn't go, what I could do and what I couldn't do. Who I could be with and who couldn't be with." He looked sadly at her, pain etched in his face. Aurora shrugged in reply to his question. She had never thought of being free. Shiro looked back at the sky, the sadness slowly disappearing off his face. "Until I met you..." he said very quietly. "You gave me hope when I thought there wasn't any. You gave me the chance to be the dragon I wanted to be. The past week I spent journeying with you have been the best week I had ever experienced. Except..." He broke off, and Aurora knew from his expression he was thinking about his lost sister. Pain streaked across his face. Without meaning too, Aurora curled her tail around his. He looked back at her again, his eyes flicking back to their joined tails. Aurora didn't say anything; she just looked away. "I never had a friend like you before. You are intelligent, honest, optimistic, and... well, your beautiful," he said, his cheeks turning a bit pink. Aurora remembered what he said when the two of them had met, while she was disguised as a Nightwing: "You're not a Nightwing, are you? You're too beautiful to be one." Bright pink spots appeared over her body. Embarrassed, she quickly changed her scales to match the sky above. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)